


In Space

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Nebula is very good at dates.
Relationships: Nebula/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



"As far as dates goes, this is definitely not the worst," Natasha said as she peered through the glass at the black, inky void of space. There were a smattering of stars that somehow looked no closer to her here than they did on Earth. The last time she'd been in space, she hadn't exactly given herself an opportunity to enjoy the view. Now, she could appreciate how terrifying and humbling outer space was. There was so much out there, even after everything they had lost, and so much was still completely unknown.

"But it's not the best," Nebula said. Her tone was flat, making it impossible to tell if she was joking or not.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder. "Well, there's no hot tub."

"I brought food."

"Better than a hot tub." Natasha pulled herself away from the window and went to the back of the cockpit where Nebula had actually spread out a picnic blanket. It was positively adorable.

Nebula had seemed like the perfect person to start casually fucking. Natasha knew that made her sound cold, finding the person she was positive she wouldn't make a personal connection with, but that was what she had wanted at the time. She wanted a burn of steam without worrying about complex emotions, and Nebula seemed cold. And Nebula _was_ cold. Until she wasn't anymore. Until little bits of her walls broke down, and with every piece Natasha saw, she was reminded that no one was heartless.

Natasha used to think she was a heartless person, too.

Lunch was the chicken salad from the compound fridge, two slightly bruised apples, a bag of potato chips and a bottle of white wine. Nebula had never boasted about being a cook, so Natasha hadn't really expected much more than this. She didn't need any more, either.

"Still better than a hot tub?" Nebula asked as Natasha surveyed the food.

"We're on a date in space, I don't really need amenities," Natasha replied. She looked around, her gaze only pausing on the windows before she looked back to Nebula. "Though as far as stolen ships go, I know we didn't have a lot of options, but Rocket's gross and his ship is gross."

Nebula made a noise somewhere between a laugh and wheeze. "Yes, it is."

"But the blanket's a nice touch." Natasha reached over and gently stroked Nebula's cheek. Sometimes, she wasn't sure what Nebula could feel, but the way Nebula incrementally moved into Natasha's touch, maybe it didn't matter. "And it turns out I like space. And I like you. This is definitely the best date I've ever been on."

Nebula's expression didn't change, but it never did. She closed the gap between them, and kissed Natasha softly, as if unsure that kissing was the right move. Natasha responded quickly, cupping her hand around the back of Nebula's head to assure her, yes, kissing was good.

"I've never had sex in space before," Natasha mumbled as Nebula kissed down the side of her neck.

"There's a first time for everything," Nebula replied, and they fell back onto the blanket together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049705) by [ReadByGlasses (GlassesOfJustice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/ReadByGlasses)




End file.
